Antes que nada
by Harye Lee
Summary: Levi a tomado por fin la decisión de hacer el amor con Eren por primera vez, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo, cuanto dolerá el hacerlo y como decirle a Eren que está listo para entregarse a él. Por ello decide hacer una gran investigación, hará que todo sea perfecto, sin estar deteniéndose por el dolor o dudas que le asalten en ese momento haciendo incómodo la relación.


**Declaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, Eren y Levi menos (que no haría si fuera míos)**

 **Advertencias: Un Levi grosero, muy grosero, hombre ya lo conoces el solo es así déjenlo**

 **Notas creo que hasta el final las pondré, con una sorpresa**

 **Espero que les guste, me costo horrores, lagrimas y creo que no me quedo el final tal como quería, quería hacer un Levi preocupado, sensible pero que mantuviera su carácter.**

 **" las comillas están para los mensaje**

 **Y esta sensual rayita** ' **para las llamadas por movil, celular, como le digan en su país**

* * *

\- ¿Que tan grande crees que la tenga Eren?- Hanji casi escupe el café que había estado tomando.

\- ¿¡Qué carajo...!?- Hanji miro de mala gana a su mejor amigo- Joder Levi yo que voy a saber. Tú lo tienes todos los días para que le midas el pene.

Rivaille la miro de mala gana, si se la pudiera medir no le hubiera preguntado eso.

\- Es cierto a ti te gustan las tetas y todo eso, perdona- Hanji estaba por responderle una blasfema pero lo ignoro- Se lo preguntaré a alguien más.

La castaña se masajeo el puente de la nariz.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber las medidas de Eren?- el cerebro de la psicóloga hizo un pequeño clip al saber por qué- Quieres que te la meta.

La chica rio pervertida menté, Levi asintió.

\- Ayer lo decidí, después de una batalla interna que no me dejo dormir, decidí que dejare que Eren me la meta hasta el fondo- Hanji sonrió, al fin Eren dejaría de ser un virgen de veinte años.

\- Ya veo, pero aun así no entiendo para que quieres saber sobre su pene, apenas y se lo vas a ver cuándo te lo haga. Rivaille, es absurdo lo que dices-

\- Más aun lo tuyo loca de mierda, no quiero que me duela tanto. No sé para que vine a tu casa si sé que eres una mierda buena para nada- Levi se levantó enojado- Ya me voy cosa rara.

Hanji se dejó caer en el sillón de su sala al escuchar a Levi irse azotando la puerta, ¿Pero qué mierda le había pasado al enano? Aunque le daba igual, no se iba a meter en la intimidad de nadie.

* * *

Rivaille se subió a su carro, tenía que ir con alguien que conociera más a Eren, alguien que había estado con él por años durmiendo con Eren antes que el mismo.

Condujo algo rápido para ver a otra mujer loca que tampoco soportaba, aunque Hanji era más pasable que esa loca psicópata obsesionada con su Eren, si adivinaron, Mikasa Ackerman la hermana adoptiva de Jaeger y su prima no favorita.

'¿Estúpida estas en casa?' Le mando un mensaje Rivaille cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo.

'Si, ¿Qué quieres escoria? Si no vienes con Eren no se te ocurra venir a mi casa'

'Es sobre Eren, pero es secreto así que no le digas o te corto la lengua maldita. Esta sorpresa hará feliz al mocoso así que copera.' Mando el mensaje y guardo el celular en la bolsa de su pantalón, el anzuelo que le había lanzado a la psicópata seguro había servido.

Llego a casa de su no querida y odiosa prima Mikasa Ackerman, está la esperaba en la entrada.

\- ¿Que quieres escoria?- Le pregunto la asiática cuando bajo del auto.

\- Esas cosas se comentan fuera de curiosos- dijo Levi pasando de largo a su prima yendo hasta la cocina. Mikasa gruño, Levi sabía que vivía completamente sola ahora que Eren y el vivían juntos.

-¿Y qué es tan importante que no lo puedes decir delante de nadie?- Pregunto Mikasa al sentarse en la silla que tenía en la cocina de su casa.

\- Un tema bastante delicado querida prima.

Mikasa bostezo ignorándola, si no decía Eren en la conversación le daba igual.

\- ¿Que tan grande la tiene Eren?- Mikasa casi se muerte la lengua.

-¿!Pero que...?!- Se quedó callada tosiendo de la impresión. Mikasa lo miro de mala gana.

\- Anda psicópata seguro espiaste a tu hermano y se la viste-

\- Claro que no Rivaille- Bramo molesta, se le iluminaron los ojos negro azulado- llevan cuatro años de pareja, dos viviendo juntos y nunca se las has visto ni cuando se bañan. Seguro y se bañan separado.

Su querida prima lanzo una risa socarrona al aire.

\- Cállate estúpida, solo que cuando hablo de sexo tu hermano se pone rojo y corre como la nena que es- Bramo ahora el molesto.- Puto virgen, ¿Qué nunca se la jalo pensando en mí?

Mikasa dejo de reír para adoptar una cara seria.

\- Seguro y tú te habrás metido un consolador en el culo pensando en- Le alegó su prima mirándolo con mala cara.

\- No quiero a nadie o algo dentro si no es el pene o dedos de tu hermano. Bien metido hasta el fondo para gritar como perra en celo estúpida virgen- Mikasa se puso roja de la furia.

\- No te diré sus medidas o te entregaré la virginidad de mi hermano- Mikasa hablo decidida- Mi hermanito debe de ser puro y casto hasta que muera.

\- Puro y casto mis pelotas, quien se desvirtúe al mocoso seré yo- Clamo el hombre levantándose de la silla para ir a su carro, ya nada tenía que hacer con la loca.- Adiós psicópata.

Rivaille no estaba para juegos de la loca esa, esto era demasiado importante para tomarlo a la ligera. Salió de la casa de su prima a grandes zancadas, se subió a su auto y lo puso en marcha.

\- Enano- Escucho que le gritaba, pero ya había pisado el acelerador bruscamente.

No separo el pie del acelerador hasta que llego a la universidad donde Eren y el asistían, había llegado allí por inercia. Aparcó el auto en la acera, agarro el volante con brusquedad, apoyo la frente en el claxon si llegar a apretarlo y que sonara.

Se sentía abatido, sin ganas de hacer nada más que pensar en Eren y el cómo sería el chico cuando lo hicieran. Solo esperaba que fuera paciente y no apresurara las cosas, suave pero decidido.

Armin Arlet, un chiquillo dulce y de aspecto delicado caminaba tranquilamente para ir a su hogar donde leería un buen libro de ficción.

\- ¿Señor Rivaille?- Pregunto al ver el auto del novio de su amigo aparcado. No era normal ver en ese estado al hombre de baja estatura.

Se acercó al auto del lado donde se encontraba Rivaille y dio unos ligeros golpecitos a la puerta.

\- ¡Ay!- Gimió al ver la mirada aterradora del hombre. - Este... señor Rivaille, ¿Qué hace aquí?

Levi miro al chico rubio, apretó un botón para que el vidrio bajara.

\- Admirando el paisaje, ¿Qué quieres rubio?- Armin lo miro con preocupación.

\- Si necesita ayuda...-

\- Me las arreglare solo rubio no te entrometas- Armin suspiro, ya sabía que el señor Rivaille no le tenía mucha confianza, por ello no le extraño su respuesta.

\- Ya veo, si necesita ayuda estaré en mi casa leyendo un libro que Jean me regalo. Las puertas de mi casa están abiertas- dijo el rubio girándose sobre sus talones.

\- ¿Tu novio?- Pregunto el pelinegro, Armin se giró de nuevo a él.

\- Así es señor Rivaille- Respondió sonriéndole.

\- Veras yo...- Su orgullo no lo dejo terminar, al fin había conocido a alguien que podría darle consejos y conocía mucho a Eren y no podía decirle de sus problemas.

\- Hay un te muy rico que hacen cerca de aquí, podemos ir a comprar uno, después ir a platicar- Le propuso el rubio, él lo miro dudoso.

\- Claro me gusta él te- Acepto saliendo del auto.

\- Sígame señor Rivaille- El acato la orden del rubio, por primera vez se dejó llevar por alguien más.

A pesar de que el rubio se veía tierno, inocente y distraído era muy perspicaz, entendía rápidamente la situación dando muchas soluciones. Y sabía que él había entendido que no le tenía mucha confianza y no le decía a todo el mundo sus problemas.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Eren?- Pregunto el rubio ya cuando estaban sentados en una banca de la universidad alejado de todo curioso.

\- Veraz...- de nuevo se quedó callado, el rubio le profesaba confianza, pero no sabía cómo abordar bien el tema- Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que lo tomes a mal.

Armin se lo pensó por un momento, era Rivaille Ackerman después de todo: un hombre muy directo, mal hablado y a pesar de que no decía las cosas sin pensar, no tenía tacto alguno.

\- Adelante- Respondió de igual forma, ya que se veía muy abatido, dudoso a pesar de que él no lo era y se notaba la preocupación en su mirada a pesar de esconderla en esa mirada afilada.

\- ¿Ya has tenido relaciones con tu novio?- Armin se sonrojo violentamente, aunque Levi no lo había dicho de forma ruda.

\- Si, desde hace tres meses que mantengo relaciones sexuales con el- Explico el chico aun sonrojado, Levi miro esa mejillas sonrojadas, se notaba que Mikasa, Eren y Armin eran como hermanos, los tres sonrojándose por solo pronunciar siquiera la palabra relaciones.

\- Ya veo- Dijo el hombre, era la hora de hacer la pregunta de oro- ¿Te dolió?

Armin tartamudeo diciendo cosas sin sentido.

\- Mira Armin no me lo tomes a mal pero es algo de verdad muy serio- El rubio se sorprendió, el señor Rivaille nunca le llamaba por su nombre- Quiero tener relaciones con Eren, pero no sé cómo.

\- Ya veo, no sabe cómo hacérselo- Dijo el rubio comprendiendo, pero si el quería saber era mejor que se lo preguntara a Jean, el solo recibía no hacía. Cuando lo hacían él se perdía en el placer y se dejaba hacer.

\- No- Negó rotundamente - Te vas a sorprender, pero...el que lo va a recibir soy yo.

Y vaya que Armin se sorprendió, a pesar de su tamaño Rivaille se veía mas imponente que Eren, por ello creyó que Eren sería el de abajo.

\- Ya veo- comento sin saber que decir realmente- ¿Y que quiere saber entonces?

\- Eso, ¿te dolió?- Repitió impaciente, a pesar de estar tan abatido su impaciencia no se desvaneció.

\- Un poco- Admitió el chico, Levi hizo una mueca de disgusto- Y es incómodo.

Rivaille se tensó.

\- Ya veo- Dijo seriamente.

\- Pero sabe, no importa que tanto le diga que dolió o las sensaciones que me hizo sentir- Empezó Armin su discurso para calmar a Rivaille- En ese momento lo que realmente importa es conocerse señor Rivaille. Es mejor ser ambos espontáneos, que Eren poco a poco conozca su cuerpo, que ambos se exploren.

Levi miro al chico, le tranquilizó esa sonrisa llena de amor, el cómo sus ojos se iluminaban y su forma de expresarse.

-¿Que dolió? Oh claro que dolió, pero es la primera vez y nadie es experto en eso, pero... Ahora tenemos toda la vida para conocernos. Que cada vez que hacen el amor tu pareja descubra lo que te gusta, y que tú sientas que él te ama y que le importa hacerte sentir bien. No somos expertos en ese acto señor Rivaille, pero ambos descubrirán como hacerlo a su manera, como se quieren tocar, como quien besarse, como quieren amarse.

\- yo...- Levi no sabía que decir, había estado equivocado todo este tiempo, le gustaba tener todo bajo control, ¿pero no era costumbre de el decirle a la gente que nadie sabía que podía ocurrir al tomar una decisión? ¿Entonces porque dudaba de esa manera?

\- Y sobre todo sea paciente señor Rivaille, o hará algo brusco y de verdad le va a doler. -Bromeo el chico sonriéndole.

\- Eso intentare Armin- Dijo el hombre levantándose del banco de cemento en el que se encontraba. - Me voy, gracias por todo.

\- De nada señor Rivaille-

\- Levi- dijo el hombre, Armin lo miro confundido- Puedes llamarme Levi.

\- Claro señor Levi- El hombre no dijo nada, giro sobre sus talones sin despedirse del rubio.

Armin sonrió cuando Rivaille se alejó de él, tomo su teléfono y marco el número de su novio.

"Jean"

"Que pasa Armin?" Pregunto el chico extrañado por la llamada de Armin.

"Veraz, ¿te parece ir al parque?"

"¿Te pasa algo Armin?" Pregunto el chico preocupado.

"Solo que no tengo ganas de leer hoy, quiero verte" Eso si sorprendió a Jean.

"¿En serio que te pasa? Tú no eres así, debió de haber pasado algo, ¿Anda cuéntame" El rubio sabía que estaba actuando extraño, pero la plática con Levi lo había dejado bastante sensible.

"No es nada malo Jean, solo quería estar contigo, están próximo los exámenes y nos veremos poco tiempo. Estoy en la universidad, ven por mí para ir al parque y comer algo" Jean lo dudo por un momento, pero si él decía que estaba bien para que preocuparse.

"Claro estaré en veinte minutos"

"Yo te espero"

"Nos vemos"

"Jean?" Pregunto el chico avergonzado.

"¿Que pasa?" Pregunto Jean extrañado.

"Te amo" Le dijo sinceramente, sintiendo esas maripositas en su estómago.

"También te amo".

Armin sonrió, en ese momento necesitaba a su amado novio.

* * *

Rivaille llego al fin a su casa, abrió la puerta con cansancio, tanto pensar hacia que le doliera la cabeza.

Escucho ruidos provenientes de la sala, seguro Eren estaba jugando vídeo juegos. Camino a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la sala, donde en efecto Eren jugaba tranquilamente en la sala.

\- Hola Eren- Lo saludo sentándose junto a él.

\- Hola Levi, mira voy a pasar el nivel veinte-

\- Ya veo- Comento si ganas, sentándose en una silla apartada de Eren.

\- ¿Que pasa Levi, no encontraste ofertas en el apartamento de limpieza?- Eren rió solo por su ocurrencia.

\- Tenemos que hablar- el chico dejo caer el control a su regazo, Levi hizo una mueca de disgusto, no debió de haber soltado esa frase.

\- Claro amor mío, dime de que tenemos que hablar- el chico forzó una sonrisa, Levi lo noto, era un completo imbécil por hacerlo sonreír de esa manera.

\- Seré sincero - Eren tembló, el no había hecho nada malo, está bien era algo torpe con la limpieza, pero no tanto para que Levi lo dejara- Quiero que hagamos el amor por primera vez.

Eren lo miro sorprendido.

\- Claro amor- Respondió si dudar- Pero estas seguro digo tu serás...

\- Si lo estoy, lo pensé muy bien ya que yo seré el de abajo. Pero enserio quiero estar contigo- Eren trago duro, él tenía que...

\- Lo entiendo amor, no te preocupes saldrá bien-

\- No quiero rosas y esas estupideces románticas. Que las sabanas estén limpias al igual que tú y me bastara- Jaeger se acercó a él, arrodillándose.

\- Sabanas limpias y un Eren oliendo a jabón, entiendo- Le dijo frotando sus hombros, Levi suspiro, enserio que amaba a ese chico.

\- Entonces supongo que lo haremos mañana y...- Levi miro de mala gana su celular, era el estúpido del rubio peluquín.

\- Contesta amor, seguramente es importante, igual ya me dijiste la noticia buena- Levi quería sonreír por tener al novio más complaciente y bueno del mundo.

-¿Qué quieres peluca?- Pregunto Rivaille contestando el maldito aparato- Entiendo, a claro sí.

Eren reacciono a todo lo que había dicho, estaba cavando su tumba, él no sabía cómo hacerlo con un hombre.

\- Nuestra noche especial se tendrá que cambiar Eren, dice el imbécil que debo ir a Francia para arreglar unos malditos papeles-

\- No te preocupes, si esperamos será más excitante- Levi le sonrió de lado.

\- Eres tan compresivo, antes hubieras corrido como nena virgen de quince años por solo decir hacerlo- Y eso quería hacer, correr para salvar su pudor- ¿Te hice esperar mucho verdad?

El negó, él quería esperar más, pero la sonrisa (o el intento) le daba ánimos para complacer la petición de su novio.

\- Solo un poco, pero ahora voy a hacerlo con mi querido novio- El chico beso la frente de su pareja- pero vamos a arreglar tu maleta juntos, te daré unos mimos para que me extrañes.

Levi se sonrojo levemente, seguro Eren se estaba aprovechando por su estado sensible, si no estuviera así le habría cortado en pedazos por todas esas palabras cursis.

\- Esta bien- Acepto tomándolo de la mano.

Eren le sonrió, lo ayudo a levantarse e ir a la habitación, Levi estaba increíblemente radiante por su comprensión. ¿Y él? Bueno él estaba en un dilema, uno bien grande.

"Antes que nada, debiste haberlo pensado" Le grito su mente, pero Levi seguramente había estado en un gran dile moral para poder decirle que si quería estar íntimamente con él.

Oh Eren estas enserio en un gran dilema.

* * *

 **Ahora si las notas:**

 **Verán cuando yo empece a escribir riren y ereri nunca me plante subirlos, pero me dije ¿porque no? seguro a alguien le gustara. Cuando resibi esos review me emocione, supongo que no soy tan mala escribiendo pensé y eso me motivo a subir Confección a mi manera la cual en lo personal me fascino y seguro a alguien también pero no me lo quiere decir.**

 **Para no hacer de largas las cosas decidí al fin publicar un fanfic, quise subir dos al mismo tiempo, pero seria algo pesado, no tengo ninguno completo así que escribir dos y que a nadie le guste me desmotivaría. En este momento estoy de nini, ni trabajo ni estudio, pero es por poco tiempo después entro de nuevo a clases, así que seria bueno para adelantar mas los fanfics y publicar este que tengo planeado.**

 **Dejare la reseña y si por allí alguien dice, pues si publicalo Harye lee, seria bueno, pues va me motivo y lo subo. No con esto las condiciono a que me pongan review, no me gusta obligar a la gente de igual manera planeaba subirlo el día miércoles 17, pero como lo tengo que corregir y de aquí a que fanfiction lo suba, pues no se si lo publique la pagina el miércoles o jueves, me pondré las pilas y lo subiré temprano.**

 **sin mas la reseña:**

Mis dos padres

Elizabeth Ackerman Jaeger es una chica alegre, con ojos soñadores y hermosa como ninguna otra chica. Al menos es lo que dice su padre: Rivaille Ackerman.

Tener dos padres no es fácil, y más si solo eres la única mujercita entre esos dos hombres distraídos. Aunque Eren es su "mami" no la comprende en muchos sentidos.


End file.
